


The Silence Woke Her

by FeathertheDragon



Series: "Just Some Drabbles" [1]
Category: Original Works
Genre: GIVE ME MOTIVATION WORLD, Just some finished story prompts, i'm freaking bored again, its another late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathertheDragon/pseuds/FeathertheDragon
Summary: I'm freakin' bored, its like always past midnight when i do these things so yea. also this was like from February. and trying to figure everything out at 12:40 in  the mornin is messing with me so woooooo.
Series: "Just Some Drabbles" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680982





	The Silence Woke Her

The silence woke her up from dreamless sleep. Looking around she saw her bed. The second emptiest thing next to her heart. Then again everything else was empty when compared to her soul. Nothing she could do to get all the memories back.  
It was all gone in an instant. So much life just gone in an instant. It was raining in the wee hours of the morning. When the silence woke her up. She couldn’t go back to sleep. Forever alone, always weeping just as the rain was now. 

Months have past and now her heart has healed a little bit more. But still not quite there. It was still raining. But the sun had started coming through all the grey cloudy thoughts she had. Day by day she started healing more and more. When finally the sky stopped raining. And the flowers started blooming in the bed she lived in. Now after months of hurt, she has started to see what was held back till the time was right. Now when she looks in her bed she sees the beautiful flowers and pollinators that were never there before. She now no longer weeps for sorrow. But for joy. The weeping widowed willow.

**Author's Note:**

> also someone tell me what the heck i just watched. friend just sent this with no context, just as it was sent to him.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4dAy9u0_9nM


End file.
